1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device formed by an improved method of mounting a semiconductor element on a substrate.
2. Background Art
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view showing one example of a conventional semiconductor device. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 designates a semiconductor element; and reference numeral 2 designates a main substrate. The semiconductor element 1 is electrically connected to the main substrate 2 by means of a connection terminal 3 and sealed by a sealing material 4. Reference numeral 6 designates an adhesive resin or a brazing filler material; and 11c designates a case for protecting the semiconductor element 1. The case 11c is fixed or caused to adhere to the semiconductor element 1 by use of the adhesive resin 6. Reference numeral 12c designates an adhesive resin or abrazing filler material. A leg portion of the case 11c is bonded to the periphery of the main substrate 2 by means of the adhesive resin 12c. 
In the structure of the conventional semiconductor device, machining of the case 11c adds to the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device. Further, such a structure makes it difficult to establish an electrical connection or a grounding connection to the semiconductor element 1.
The present invention is aimed at solving the problem set forth, and the object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device which has a simple structure and enables a reduction in manufacturing costs and an improvement in the reliability of a semiconductor element mounted in the semiconductor device.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device comprises a main substrate having electrodes on a primary surface thereof and a semiconductor element having electrodes on the primary surface thereof. The semiconductor element is mounted such that the primary surface of the semiconductor element faces the primary surface of the main substrate. The electrodes on the primary surface of the semiconductor element are electrically connected to the electrodes on the primary surface of the main substrate byway of connection terminals. A wiring board having a wiring pattern at least on the primary surface thereof is provided, and the wiring board is mounted such that the primary surface of the wiring board is brought into contact with or bonded to a reverse surface of the semiconductor element, and the wiring board extends beyond the periphery of the semiconductor element. Further, a plurality of connecting members are provided to connect between the wiring board and the main substrate along the periphery of the semiconductor element.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.